Poudlard De Merde!
by lily-elva
Summary: Vous connaissez Vie de Merde? Voici le nouveau concept tout frais made in Poudlard! Venez découvrir les petites anecdotes de vos sorciers préférés!
1. PDM

**Juste une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête!**

**  
Voici l'adaptation de VDM à la sauce Poudlard!**

**Ceci est un recueil de PDM, classées par personnages.**

**De nouvelles PDM seront rajoutées régulièrement, et n'hésitez pas à proposer les votres :)**

**Donnez-moi votre avis et merci pour vos reviews :)  
**


	2. PDM par Harry Potter

**Poudlard de Merde par Harry Potter**

Aujourd'hui, mes parents sont morts, je suis défiguré et tout le monde me félicite. PDM

Aujourd'hui, ma vieille tante Marge m'a donné des coups de canne dans les jambes pour gagner aux chaises musicales. PDM

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu un cadeau d'anniversaire qui m'a comblé : une boîte de biscuits pour chien. Merci encore. PDM

Aujourd'hui, j'ai passé la nuit accroché dans l'arbre du jardin avant que ma tante Marge consente à rappeler son chien cinglé. PDM

Aujourd'hui, tante Pétunia m'a coupé les cheveux : je suis presque chauve. PDM

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, j'ai joué avec mon cousin. A la chasse au Harry. PDM

Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert que j'étais un sorcier et qu'on m'avait laissé onze ans dans un placard chez mon oncle et ma tante pour mon bien. PDM

Aujourd'hui, Hedwige m'a fait un joli cadeau de Noel : un rat géant. PDM

Aujourd'hui, un cognard m'a fracassé le bras. Gilderoy Lockart a décidé de faire disparaître ce petit désagrément en un coup de baguette. Il a réussi au-delà de ses espérances puisque je peux maintenant me lécher le coude, et plus si affinité. PDM

Aujourd'hui, en cours de Potion, Rogue a rendu des devoirs. Comme d'habitude, j'ai eu un T avec cette appréciation : "Je me passerai de commentaire, au risque d'écrire plus que vous". PDM

Aujourd'hui, une espèce de cochon volant envoyé par une admiratrice est venu me chanter une déclaration d'amour devant tout le monde. PDM


	3. PDM par Lucius Malefoy

**Poudlard de Merde par Lucius Malefoy**

Aujourd'hui, mon Maître m'a demandé d'aller lui chercher des sucettes à la souris dans un supermarché Moldu... PDM

Aujourd'hui, je suis l'unique héritier d'une famille de Sang Pur depuis plus de 1000 ans et j'ai du m'agenouiller et embrasser la robe d'un Sang Mêlé. PDM

Aujourd'hui, au réveil, je n'ai pas reconnu ma femme. Moi qui pensait que j'avais de la chance qu'elle ne ressemble pas à sa mère... Je me trompais. Heureusement que les Glamour existent. PDM


	4. PDM par Drago Malefoy

**Poudlard de Merde par Drago Malefoy**

Aujourd'hui, j'étais placé face à la table des Gryffondor à midi. J'ai pu observer Weaslaid se gaver comme un porc et s'amuser à ressortir un spaghetti par le nez. PDM

Aujourd'hui, Crabe et Goyle se sont amusés à s'enfiler leurs baguettes dans le nez pour toucher leurs cerveaux. Plus que six ans. PDM


	5. PDM par Arthur Weasley

**PDM par Arthur Weasley**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai du introduire une lacune dans un texte de loi pour pouvoir continuer à bidouiller des engins Moldus en paix. PDM


	6. PDM par Dolores Ombrage

**PDM par Dolores Ombrage**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai brisé mon Chaton en porcelaine préféré. PDM

Aujourd'hui, j'ai croisé deux hybrides! PDM


	7. PDM par Dudley Dursley

**PDM par Dudley Dursley**

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai eu que 57 cadeaux d'anniversaire! Un scandale, j'ai appelé la DDASS. PDM

Aujourd'hui, je suis au régime. PDM

Aujourd'hui, j'ai gagné un billet de cinquante euros au péril de ma vie : j'ai laissé ma tante Marge me léchouiller la joue. PDM

Aujourd'hui, je suis épuisé : j'ai monté deux fois l'escalier pour aller dans ma chambre et j'ai fait trois fois l'aller-retour entre le canapé et la cuisine. PDM


	8. PDM par Fred et Georges Weasley

**PDM par Fred et Georges Weasley**

Aujourd'hui, mon frère jumeau et moi avons fait exploser la maison malencontrueusement. Nous sommes maintenant des fugitifs, la mort nous guette si notre mère nous retrouve... PDM


	9. PDM par Ginny Weasley

**PDM par Ginny Weasley**

Aujourd'hui, pour mon premier petit-déjeuner à Poudlard, j'ai reçu un gros paquet porté par deux hiboux. Tout le monde essayait de voir ce que c'était pendant que je l'ouvrais. Il s'agissait d'une cuvette de WC envoyée par mes frères ainés. Tout le monde se moque de moi. PDM


	10. PDM par Hermione Granger

**PDM par Hermione Granger**

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir mon devoir de Métamorphose qui est à rendre dans moins de deux semaines! Ma scolarité est fichue. PDM

Aujourd'hui, j'ai les dents d'un castor. Mes parents sont dentistes. PDM


	11. PDM par Neville Londubat

**PDM par Neville Londubat**

Aujourd'hui, je suis une thérapie avec Mme Pomfresh pour exorciser une phobie : Severus Rogue. PDM

Aujourd'hui, j'ai oublié la marche escamotable de l'escalier du quatrième étage. J'ai passé deux heures avec la jambe coincée avant qu'on ne me découvre. PDM

Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait exploser mon trente-troisième chaudron de l'année. PDM

Aujourd'hui, ou plutôt cette nuit, j'ai fait un cauchemar si terrifiant avec le Professeur Rogue que j'ai fait pipi au lit. PDM


	12. PDM par Ronald Weasley

**PDM par Ronald Weasley**

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pu reprendre que trois fois du poulet, la faute à se maudit goinfre de Seamus. PDM

Aujourd'hui, j'ai du me présenter au bal de l'école avec une robe de fille. PDM


End file.
